


Hail the Empress

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A short story that centers on a human arrival after Undyne is spared during a Genocide Route aborted at Monster Kid.





	Hail the Empress

The child stepped out of the RUINS door, their cleats sinking into the snow with ease. Reaching inside, they grabbed their bat before dropping it onto the ground. Putting both hands on the door, they used their full weight to push the heavy stone door closed. Righting their cap, the child picked up their bat before turning to face the path ahead of them

The forest ahead of them startled the child, their eyes widening in surprise to see that such a thing could even exist under the mountain. After rubbing an arm for a moment, they shouldered the bat and started down the path.

The forest was quiet, the only sound heard being the crunching of the snow beneath the human's feet. As the child walked, they passed what looked like an abandoned lemonade stand, and mechanical "O" plates frozen in the snow, abandoned and unable to be used. Once, the human could swear they heard something in the woods behind them, but a swift turn revealed no one there.

After what felt like hours of walking that had lasted only a few minutes, the somewhat-shivering child walked into a town with a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin!" Eager to get out of the cold, as their baseball uniform hadn't exactly been made for warmth, the child entered the first building they came to.

The large, humanish rabbit behind the counter looked at the child in surprise as they walked in, the two sharing little words conversation-wise as the human bought a Cinnamon Bunny to warn themselves up. As the child left, the bunny picked up the phone to make a call.

After looking through the rest of the town, the human moved on to a much warmer, although a bit wetter, area of the cavern beneath the mountain. As they walked, cleats sinking into the soft dirt with each step, the child began to have a feeling of being watched. They kept glancing around, starting to feel unnerved. The place was too quiet, they seemed to be they only sign of life. Other than their footsteps, the only other sounds were the quiet murmurs of the blue flowers and the gentle sound of the surrounding water. The child picked up their pace with a bit of a struggle, eager to get out.

_**Clang** _

The child jumped, looking around wildly. Their gaze searched, but there was no one in sight. Lowering their bat, the child let the tip of it drag along the ground as they started to jog.

_**Clang** _

The human dropped the bat, their jog turning into a sprint As they bolted in fear. They had only gone five steps when a series of three spears appeared from the ground in front of them. Unable to avoid it, the child ran into them, and a green heart appeared on their chest. The human was frozen in place, unable to move at all.

Heavy footsteps sounded in front of the human, getting closer with each step until a figure stepped out of the darkness. The figure was covered in gleaming metal armor with a red scarf wrapped around their neck, the intimidating helmet focused on the human in front of them.

The child gazed up at the figure in terror, trembling slightly on fear. "What's going on? P-Please, let me go!"

The figure didn't respond, only raising a hand to form spears around the human.

"Please!" There were tears in the child's eyes as the squeezed them shut, now shaking like a leaf. "I-I!"

"I won't allow a human to hurt anyone in my care." The figure spoke, cutting off the human. "I can't make that mistake again." With a twitch of her hand, the figure sent the spears at the humans soul, piercing it.

**15/20 HP**

**10/20 HP**

**5/20 HP**

**0/20 HP**

The green magic holding the human in place dropped as the last of their HP was taken away with the last spear, leaving behind a light blue soul. The child's body crumpled to the ground as they took their final breath.

_**...** _

Undyne caught the soul in her green magic again to prevent it from breaking, turning halfway to the darkness she had come out of. In an instant, two Whimsalots with a red bracelet on each arm fluttered out of it, carrying a Soul Containment Unit. Placing the Soul in the SCU, Undyne turned to the human's body as the Whimsalots flew back to the castle with it.

A Knight Knight came out of the darkness, a small red shield painted on her armor. She walked up to Undyne, looking down at her. "Good night...?"

Undyne nodded briskly in response. "Take their body to Hotland and drop it in the lava." She turned to follow the Whimsalots back to the castle, her voice cold. "The humans don't deserve the respect Asgore had given them."

The Knight Knight picked up the body of the child, walking after Undyne.

Undyne was grateful the human had fallen after curfew, something she had set in place after...  _THEY_  had fallen. Sans as well as the bunny running the store in Snowdin had called to inform her of the human's arrival, as she had every Monster learn what a human looked like. Her hand drifted to the scarf around her neck, the very same one that had belonged to her pupil... Her apprentice... Her best friend. Because she hadn't been there to protect him, he had gotten killed. In his honor, any member of the Royal Guard had to wear at least one thing red. But after he, Asgore, and so many other Monsters turned to dust at the hands of the human... She had sworn she would do ANYTHING it takes to keep the rest of the Monsters safe, even if it means getting to the surface and waging another war with the humans.

**"you'd better watch yourself, kid. things aren't looking too good for you."**


End file.
